Ascended/Targon
Ascended Champions Other Related Champions * fought against and was trapped by tools given to mortals by . * frequently interacts with the Targonian Ascended and is bound to serve their Aspects. * aided in finding the . * was protected by from people trying to obtain her blood. * was trapped by tools given to mortals by . * was trapped by tools given to mortals by . Lore The term Targonian Ascended refers to humans magically altered and made Aspect hosts of Targon Prime. It is currently unknown how many of these Ascended ever came to be. Despite their small numbers, the Targonian Ascended remain among the most powerful beings on Runeterra, and have shaped the course of events throughout the planet's history. History The Aspects The sky around Mount Targon shimmers with celestial bodies; the sun and moons, but also constellations, planets, fiery comets that streak the darkness, and auspicious arrangements of stars. The people living at the mountain's base believe these to be aspects of long-vanished stellar beings, creatures powerful and ancient on a scale beyond human comprehension. Some believe the power of these Aspects sometimes come down the mountain within the lambent bodies of those climbers found worthy. Such an occurrence is unimaginably rare and amazing tales of their exploits form around such individuals, who only ever appear once every few generations. It is incredibly unusual for more than a single Aspect to walk the earth of Runeterra at any given time, so the tales of several Aspects manifesting has spread a pall of fear and uncertainty around the mountain. For what threat might be arising that requires the power of so many powerful beings to fight? Physiology Blessed with incredible strength, speed and a strong affinity for mastering forms of magic. The Targonian Ascended are also virtually immune to pain and some have their lifespan dramatically increased, however they are not immortal. These transcended beings can bleed, be crippled, or even killed with the right weapon, magic, or overwhelming force. After each Targonian Ascended dies, the Aspect finds a new host to take its place. Trivia * In the majority of the lore, the Targonian Ascended are referred to simply as Aspects. However, the two entities are fundamentally different, despite the same terminology use in stories. ** is an Aspect of War, however the body of Atreus is an Ascended human body. In a similar fashion is an Ascended human, but the Aspect of Twilight is the entity that gave her their power. *** Most Targonian Ascended retain control of their bodies, while only being instinctively guided by their Aspects, though some Aspects, like , overpower their hosts and assume full control of their bodies. * The Shuriman Ascended are more powerful and long-lived than those of Targon. This is because these Ascended are forcefully granted more cosmic energy than a Celestial would willingly grant to their chosen Aspects host. * The extent of the relationship between Mount Targon and Shurima remains unclear, however it is known that the Targonians guided the Shurimans in the creation of the Sun Disc. * The Power of an aspect has a chance to be transferred to the children of a female host who was pregnant whilst becoming an Ascended. Both and represent the Aspect of Justice, which was previously embodied by their mother. *Aspects are the rulers of Targon Prime,. They are divine beings and these Aspects are embodimets of different concepts. **Each generation, an aspect from Targon Prime would choose mortals and imbue them with divine power, if they deemed worthy. Media Music= ;Related Music |align = center|content= : Vocals by Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn : Lyrics by Devon 'Runaan' Giehl Ask not the sun why she sets why she shrouds her light away or why she hides her glowing gaze when night turns crimson gold to grey. For silent falls the guilty sun as day to dark does turn. One simple truth she dare not speak Her light can only blind and burn. No mercy for the guilty bring down their lying sun. Blood so silver black by night upon their faces pale white. Cruel moon, bring the end The dawn will never rise again. }} Diana, Scorn of the Moon - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End| Taric, the Shield of Valoran - Login Screen| Kayle & Morgana, the Righteous & the Fallen - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Leona Art Spotlight| Diana Art Spotlight| He has returned| KNKL 315 Taric VU!| Taric Downfall Champion Update Teaser - League of Legends| Zoe The Aspect of Twilight - Champion Teaser| |-|Gallery= Embrace the Heresy.png|Diana Promo (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Early Concept.png|Diana Early Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 1.png|Diana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 2.png|Diana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana ability concept art.jpg|Diana Ability Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Portrait.png|Diana Portrait (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana model.jpg|Diana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Diana model 2.jpg|Diana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle concept 2.jpg|Kayle Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Early Concept.png|Kayle Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Concept.png|Kayle Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle concept 4.jpg|Kayle Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle concept 3.jpg|Kayle Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 1 Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 03.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Promo 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Promo Kayle Update Icon concept 01.jpg|Kayle Update Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Kayle Update Concept 01.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 02.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 03.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 04.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 05.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update model 01.jpg|Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Update model 02.jpg|Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 03.gif|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Leona WIP.jpg|Leona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 1.jpg|Leona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 2.jpg|Leona Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 4.jpg|Leona Sword Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 3.jpg|Leona Shield Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Morgana concept 02.jpg|Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana concept 01.jpg|Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana concept 03.jpg|Morgana Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana Chinese Splash concept 01.jpg|Chinese Morgana Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jiakun Zhu) Morgana Update Splash concept.jpg|Morgana Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Morgana Update Concept 01.jpg|Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Morgana Update Concept 02.jpg|Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Morgana Update Concept 03.jpg|Morgana Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Pantheon Early Concept.png|Pantheon Early Concept (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon Helmet Exploration.png|Pantheon Helmet Exploration (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Taric Concept 1.png|Taric Concept 1 Taric Concept 2.png|Taric Concept 2 Taric Hammer SR.jpg|Taric Update Promo 1 Taric Update promo concept 01.jpg|Taric Update Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo concept 02.jpg|Taric The Ascent Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo concept 03.jpg|Taric The Ascent Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo concept 04.jpg|Taric The Ascent Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo concept 05.jpg|Taric The Ascent Promo 4 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo concept 06.jpg|Taric The Ascent Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo concept 07.jpg|Taric The Ascent Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update concept 01.jpg|Taric Update Concept 1 Taric Update concept 02.jpg|Taric Update Concept 2 Taric Update concept 03.jpg|Taric Update Concept 3 Taric Update concept 04.jpg|Taric Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Taric Update concept 05.jpg|Taric Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Taric Update concept 06.jpg|Taric Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Taric Update concept 07.jpg|Taric Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Zoe promo 01.jpg|Zoe Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Zoe promo 02.jpg|Zoe Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Zoe promo 03.jpg|Zoe Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Zoe concept 01.jpg|Zoe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Tyson Murphy) Zoe concept 02.jpg|Zoe Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Tyson Murphy) Zoe concept 03.jpg|Zoe Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Tyson Murphy) Zoe concept 04.jpg|Zoe Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Tyson Murphy) Zoe concept 06.jpg|Zoe Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 07.jpg|Zoe Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 08.jpg|Zoe Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 09.jpg|Zoe Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 10.jpg|Zoe Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 11.jpg|Zoe Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 12.jpg|Zoe Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 13.jpg|Zoe Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 14.jpg|Zoe Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 15.jpg|Zoe Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 16.jpg|Zoe Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 17.jpg|Zoe Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 18.jpg|Zoe Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Zoe concept 05.jpg|Zoe Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Zoe Splash concept 01.jpg|Zoe Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Zoe Splash concept 02.gif|Zoe Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) |-|Summoner Icons= Sisters of Justice profileicon.png|Sisters of Justice See also * The Mountain * Twilight of the Gods Category:Races